


Never Ever

by LadyKim_Wu24



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKim_Wu24/pseuds/LadyKim_Wu24
Summary: What happens when the past, wont stay in the past?





	Never Ever

Chanyeol eyed her belly, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips.

“Is it mine,” he asked, his back toward her, shoulders giving the slight hint of a tremble. Dee was rooted in her spot, mid collecting her belongings. Her belly was large, birth being only two weeks away. She closed her eyes, willing the anger away and shifted, waddling to stand in front of her ex.

 

“…is it yours? When did we break up, when did you decide that being a rock star was better than loving me, building a family with me?” she whispered softly, trying to catch his eyes, as he averted them, refusing to look at her, refusing to succumb to the guilt.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Dee, Ahliah, Taeyong? Is anyone home?” Yifan called out, dropping his bag on one of the cashmere couches. His eyes darted around the empty house, ears pointed as he strained to hear anything or anyone shuffling round the mansion. To no avail. Yifan walked around aimlessly, suddenly feeling extremely lonely.

 

He unhooked his watch, taking it off and placing it onto the kitchen table, where he had wandered. Rubbing his wrist Yifan frowned, and took out his phone, dialing up his wife’s number “Come on babe, answer... Answer your phone.” He muttered to himself, his shoulders sagged when he received no answer. There was not fear running through his veins, rather frustration as to where the fuck everyone was? 

 

After what felt like an hour of waiting, Yifan sighed in frustration and headed toward his bedroom. His feet dragged along, as he advanced. His hand reached for the doorknob and frowned when he noticed the door was not closed completely. Glancing around, Yifan searched for a weapon, smiling darkly when he found his sister’s boyfriends Baseball Bat “Well hello Dusty” he purred, picking up the wooden sporting instrument. 

 

Carefully, Yifan toed toward the room, pushing the door open with the bat. His eyes were wide still, wooden weapon raised in defense mode. There was no one on their bed, but the sheets were messy, signs that someone had slept on the bed. His eyes narrowed, becoming darker, his senses were completely off, and opting to believe in an unruly act. The truth being that his wife may have just decided to take a nap. Rest before their trip down to Miami for his YSL Dinner.

 

“As in Park Chanyeol? Yell me, you’re kidding Dee.” In addition, the woman shook her head, locking her phone and haphazardly throwing it into her unzipped back. Ahliah sat back on the park bench, brow knitted in confusion “He should know better than to reach out to you, after what he did.”

 

Dee exhaled, staring up at the sky “And so should Sehun, but he doesn’t. Does he?” she countered, plucking at a loose piece of thread hanging from the black summer dress she wore. The very same hands lifted to rub at her growing belly and shook her head when Ahliah said nothing “I… I  
Am sorry; I did not mean to snap at you. It’s just frustrating, that we cannot seem to rid ourselves of the past.” 

Ahliah in turn nodded “No offense, but if your brother dared to show face around this area, I will be the reason Yifan will have to bail someone out of jail. After what he did, I’m surprised you still mention his name.” She said, leaning down to lift the Berry Mix Smoothie to her lips to take a sip. The elder of the two frowned, turning to look at her sister in law “What is that supposed to mean? He’s blood… regardless as to who he became affiliated with, it wasn’t like he did it on purpose, and Sehun would never hurt you or anyone you love.”

 

“Funny you should say that, this lovely scar right here is his way of showing love, right?” Ahliah bit back, brushing hair away to reveal a scar running from the junction of her shoulder and neck. Dee refused to look, eyes trained on a puppy chasing a butterfly in the park. Shifting her hair back, Ahliah resumed her seated position, sipping her drink again “My point exactly. Chanyeol, bless his heart has no right to reach out to you, or even be in the same vicinity as you are. We both know what Yifan would do, if he found out about this.”

 

Ahliah shook her head, and stood up, glancing back at her brothers wide, who is face had since fallen “Come on Dee, this isn’t you. This isn’t who you are, who Yifan has come to love and who Yalaan will be born to love and respect.” She said, reaching a hand out for her to take, to help her stand. Smilling, but only slightly Dee accepted the outstretched hand and grunted as she rose.

 

Her hand curled into a fist, knocking her chin softly “You know, you’re the reason your brother is the man he is today. Name me a stronger, most power woman on god’s green Earth, I will wait.” Ahli groaned, a small smile hidden as she headed toward the car “Oh my god Dee, shut up” 

 

Yifan heard the laughter before he reacted, hitting the baseball bat against the wall “Where were you!” his voice bellowed across the empty hall, Dee’s eyes wide and plumper form cowering away. Ahliah was outside still, on the phone with her boyfriend Taeyong; she did not hear the question, or the anger within her brother’s voice.

 

With eyes still wide, Dee started up at Yifan, her mouth opening and closing. No words flowing though “Say something!” Yifan roared, the grip he held on the baseball bat forcing his skin to pale. He crowded her into the wall, one hand placed beside her head, palm flat. “I swear to god, if you don’t talk, I will do something I might regret.

 

“Yifan? What are you doing?!” A male voice suddenly boomed, causing the tallest to glance back and snarl, “Stay out of this, she wasn’t here, nor was she answering my calls what if something happened to you? To Yalaan, How would I be able to live with myself?” he continued, completely ignoring the fact that Taeyong had tried to intervene.

 

“Lil bro, please stay out of this” Dee stammered, and mustered up the courage to drag her husband from the kitchen, up to their room. Reluctantly, Yifan followed, the hand gripping the baseball bat becoming loose to let the thing clunk onto the floor.

 

Ahliah came into the house, too busy texting on her phone to notice her boyfriend standing in the middle of the kitchen. Once she collided with the slightly taller male, did she hit him on the back on the head, mumbling to herself? “Okay why are you decorating the kitchen?” she teased, but before she could smile, the expression on Taeyong’s face said something else. “Wait... What’s wrong?” she asked, waving a hand in front of her boyfriend’s face to snap him out of the daze. 

Only then did he blink, glancing at her “Ahliah, where were you and Dee?” he asked, and Ahli nearly choked on her own saliva, eyes going wide. She rubbed her eye, looking up, toward the stairs “What do you mean? I told you Dee and I went to the park?” she said, unlocking her phone and scrolling to the message she had sent him “See?” she said, pushing the phone into his view. Taeyong huffed, slapping at her hand to earn a small growl “Seriously… Really?” 

“Look... Yifan is upset, he even cornered Dee into the wall and shouted at her, so you better tell me where the hell you two were?” he spoke, voice bumbling on frustrated anger. 

Sehun held her from behind, lips pressed to the piece pf flesh revealed, where his fingers had tugged the material of her shirt to the side. Ahliah said nothing, eyes closed, attempting to muster up the courage to push the tall male away.

“You oak.” Was all she said? 

He laughed, turning her around in his arms, brows furrowed darkly “Come on, you know I could be your oak, exclusively yours.” Was his argument, holding her tighter, when she tried to pull away? “Don’t fight it, you know you can’t and you know you have a permanent reminder of who I am really am to you.”

“Who you are to me, is nothing but a complete curse. That is all you are. In addition, nothing will change from there. So stay away from me, if you know what is good for you. In addition, if you do not stay away from me, you will find yourself a stack of bones sinking to the Donhshanhu Lake bed.

Ahliah snapped out of her reverie, staring in shock, “We were at the park, like I told what more do you want from me? The receipts? ” she asked, turning to walk away. A veined hand stopped her, tugging at her wrist “Ahliah Wu Lee! I swear to god, you want to know how I know you are lying. You always rub your left eye, it has your tell and you’ve been given away.” He said softly, watching as she sagged in his grip.

“I hate you, you aren’t supposed to know me, this well.” She whispered, and Taeyong could not help the sad smile curling onto his lips “Now, are you going to tell me what happened?” he tried, and watched as she slowly nodded her head.

 

The door closed softly, and Dee stood in the middle of their bed, hands wrapped securing her belly, and Yifan’s heart panged with hurt, with shame, “Dee” he called, and the female shook her head, “I’ll smile, don’t want to see you cry, just sing me a lullaby” and instantly Yifan crumpled in front of her.

Arms fell to her side and Yifan’s own lanky ones wrapped around her, ear pressed to her stomach “This will be my lullaby” he whispered after her, and a tear fell from her eyes, onto his scalp, as Dee felt the fabric of her dress becoming soaked.

 

“I am going to murder him, and feed his body to the dogs down at the park,” Taeyong shouted, and his voice reached the sobbing couple upstairs.

“Was that Taeyong?” Dee asked, and Yifan stood up from his position, furiously rubbing the tears away. He sniffed once, and nodded, reaching for her hand, to which he intertwined their finders together.

“Please, please baby, don’t do this! Please” Ahliah pleaded, trying to grip bits and pieces of his leather jacket. Taeyong kept evading her though, dashing toward the garage to get to his car. Ahliah had told him everything; told him where they had been, what they were doing. 

“I said, I am going to kill him, kill Oh Sehun.”


End file.
